I'll Never Leave
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Everything weighing down on my shoulders...and I know it. I can feel it. I can see the tension that crawls over his skin as well and I want to make it all just go away...even if it is just for one night.


_Nibelheim; the place that Cloud never will talk about, the place that's caused him so much trauma and dilemma... The place where we're headed next and the place that has my skin crawling despite the warm air that settles around me._

I can see his shoulders tense as the train slows to a halt, our arrival only being a few minutes away now. I glance to my left to see Sephiroth standing in all his glory. Silver hair cascades down his tall frame and over the black coat. His sharp blue-green eyes shift towards me before towards the door that begins opening for us. As my friend he gives me a miniscule smile that's only seen by me, his head then bowing as he exits the train, one of the only ways to safely get to this small town.

_Soldier First Class...that's what I am and what Sephiroth is. But the only reason I can find happiness in being this position is to watch Cloud's eyes sparkle as we walk by him. I like to think it's all my doing, that I'm the one he admires so much. I know he actually admires Sephiroth though and I don't blame him. Hell, I do too. He's a "_hero"_._

I step off the train and behind me follow the three infantrymen. I look over my shoulder in hopes of seeing Cloud's sky blue eyes and flaxen hair, but all I see are helmets atop each infantryman's head. Sephiroth's voice catches the pout before it fully appears on my lips. "Go and visit home, just rest up tonight and be ready tomorrow morning." Sephiroth heads to the Inn where we're all staying and I follow, noticing that one of the infantrymen follow us.

_Cloud..._

As I climb the stairs to the room I'll be staying in, I run a hand through the ebony spikes that cascade to my shoulders. Every strand is slicked back into the spikes save for one that hangs in front of my face. I barely let my mako-infused eyes barely scan the room before I'm slumping down onto one of the two beds, my aching feet thanking me as I kick my boots off. Footsteps draw my eyes back over to the door which begins shutting after Cloud walks in, his helmet in the crook of his arm.

I lean my sword, handed down from my best friend, against the wall while Cloud takes his belt, shoes, and scarf off. I don't bother much, only wanting to lay down and pass out till the mission in the morning and I almost do until his soft voice sends me on high alert.

"Hey...Zack..."

Since I was lying on my back, I roll over on my side to see Cloud standing between our beds and facing me. His eyes give away thousands of words that he could say and I can't help but smile. Hoping to lighten his tense mood I laugh as I pat the bed, "Sit down Cloud." After he does I see him lean back and turn on his side, facing me as I face him. He closes his eyes, those white-blonde lashes dusting over his cheeks that are speckled with barely visible freckles. "Cloud?"

Before I can say anything else, I'm thrown completely off guard as he lunges forward. Pale fingers curl into the material of my shirt as he body molds perfectly against mine. He buries his face in my shirt as well, spikes reaching up to brush against my chin. Mumbled apology after apology begins slipping from his lips like water at the mouth of a waterfall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just a little scared of being home. I haven't sent any letters or anything and no one knows that I'm probably even gone. I just don't want to go and visit. I want to stay here and be with you Zack."

I wind my arms around his waist and pull him even closer, kissing into his hair. "I don't mind one bit."

His words cease immediately, body tensing once again as surprise must wash over him. Cloud tilts his head back too look up at me. "Really...?" The word seems innocent coming from his lips and I can't stop myself as I lean my head down to try and meet his. As our lips touch I find myself calm and not thinking about anything, only making Cloud happy.

_I don't think about Angeal's death by my hand. I don't think about Aerith, who I've left in the trustworthy watch of Tseng. I don't think about Sephiroth. I don't think about Genesis and how he's still stirring up trouble. No, with Cloud in my arms... I can't think about anything or anyone else but him. It's as if nothing is behind us and nothing is before us, just what we have in this moment, this night._

_The feeling that this will be our only chance flutters nervously in my stomach and it takes all I have to squish that feeling into a box to be dealt with later. Right now I ache to be happy with no worries and I know Cloud feels the same way._

I tighten my grip around him as the kiss dies off, our lips connecting again in a soft meeting. Our kiss falls away as a yawn draws at his mouth away from mine. Lifting up a hand I run my fingers through his hair and down the side of his face, dragging my thumb over his bottom lip. "We've got a big day tomorrow, get some sleep Cloud."

His eyes, already drooping shut, stay locked with mine as he pecks my lips one last time before he buries his face against my chest, hiding the blush on his cheeks. I lay perfectly still as he falls asleep, feeling his breathing evening out and his body completely relaxing with no worries troubling him as he dreams. I don't let him go though, nor do I carry him over to his own bed. I let us stay like this, soaking in all the emotion and the serenity of this young man enveloped in my arms because I know the second I fall asleep that it'll be over.

"I'll never leave you Cloud, never..."

* * *

><p><em>It's been a long time since I've played Crisis Core ... and I honestly think I'm having withdrawals still. xD But I do know the sequence of events and what's said, I just morphed it with the gist. Gotta get that Clack-fluff-loving in there :heart:<em>


End file.
